You are my ace
by afairysoared
Summary: Susami Takeyo just returned back to Japan from America. She is excited to meet her old friends, but there are also old enemies that she needs to face, not to say an overly egoistic jerk who she can't help but like. As a friend. Or so she thinks. OCXAomine


Susami looked up at her school.

"Tuou Academy."

She looked and sighed. It has been a year since she first got back from America and she was looking forward to coming back to Japan, especially meeting the people she once knew. They probably forgot her anyway. She walked in through the gates and stood outside her class. She heard chatting and giggling as well as shouting.

"Japanese sure are a loud bunch, aren't they? Just like my old friends." she thought to herself.

"Ah! You mast be Susami Takeyo. The new student. Come on in." A woman with glasses and a tight bun said to her.

She looked at the woman and smiled. "Better give off a good impression so that I won't get a detention and get nagged by Tsugame when I get home."

"Class. There will be a new student attending our class, she just came from America. Please take good care of her. Susami, can you please come in?"

Susami took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom. She could feel looks and whispers as well as some whistles. She mentally groaned.

"Men, such animals."

"Ohayo minna, my name is Susami Takeyo. I lived in Japan most of my life but moved to America a year ago. I just came back, so I hope you will take good care of me!" She said and added a dazzling smile.

-Aomine's POV-

"Urgh. so tired."

"Class. There will be a..."

Aomine quickly drowned out her voice and stared out the window.

"What a nice day. I should be on the roof but Satsuki would nag me..."

That was when he noticed the whispers.

"Hey. That girl looks hot."

"Yeah, man. I mean, look at her."

Aomine looked up. At the front of the class was a girl with stunningly gray eyes and slightly wavy dirty blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that reached the top of her back, below her shoulders. Her legs were skinny but not too skinny and oh, so long. She was curvy, but not too curvy. She was smiling but in her eyes, he could see amusement and mock, it looked like she wanted to smirk but was holding it back. She was athletic looking and was really tall for a girl. All in all, she looked unbelievably familiar. He hadn't even noticed she was speaking until he heard "... moved to America a year ago..."

His eyes widened. "That voice." he gasped.

"Su-Susami?" He managed to choke out and stood up.

-Susami's POV-

"Su-Susami?" A deep voice was heard.

She abruptly stopped talking and looked to the back of the room. There, in the corner, looking shocked and standing, was Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki? Daiki!" She screamed before running and hugging him.

She slammed into his hard chest and held him.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much! Oh yeah, I have to tell you, while I was in America, I met someone who reminded me of you. Of course, he wasn't as tanned and was slightly shorter. Kyaaaaaaa, I just can't believe I'm seeing you again! I thought I was never going to see you! I have to contact the others! Ah! Wheres Satsuki-san? I need to tell her I'm joini-" She was abruptly stopped when Aomine slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ah. As annoying as usual." His said in his lazy drawl that she remembered.

"Ahahahaha! You're such a tsundere!"

"Oi. What the hell was that?!"

Susami opened her mouth to tease him some more before she was interrupted.

"Are you two quite done?"

She whipped her head around and saw the teacher and the rest of the class staring at them. Looks of jealousy were aimed at Misaki as the girls muttered about Aomine being 'taken' already while the boys were muttering among themselves but too scared to stand up to the fearful Aomine Daiki.

"Now. I see that you two are both quite familiar with each other, so go sit on the empty table next to Aomine, please."

The girls growled. The reason that the seat was empty was because at the start of the year, when the girls heard that Aomine Daiki was in they're class, they all rushed in and tried to take the spot next to him. It ended in a catfight between two popular girls fighting for the seat next to the popular and well-known basketball player they all saw in magazines back when he was in Teikou. In the end, no one got the seat since the teacher was mad at their behavior on the first day of school.

Susami just nodded and plopped down on her seat next to Aomine.

"Just like old time, eh Daiki?" She said, a smirk appearing on her lips.

Aomine looked at her and smirked too saying "Yup, just like old times."


End file.
